The new slave
by DJ D3mon
Summary: A teen encounters (evil) naurto and fucks him. Me and my gF wrote this...


This is a story I did with my girlfriend

"He-hello...i-is anyone t-there?" He looks around "Were a-am I..."

I watch the boy with the strange chackra...i step out and make my presents known

"Wh-who ar-are you...?" He asks looking me over.

I stare at him. " Who are YOU..."

"My name i-is Jared..."

Weird name..( remember they're Japanese) better take him to leader-sama

and Naruto...Come with me or die..."

"umm...okay but were am I?" He asks looking around

"Land hidden in the mist come." I have to admit, he is cute. Maybe I can have some fun with him... I smirk.

"o-okay..."He answer

I start walking in the direction of the hideout... " where are you from?" ( it's still naruto he will get bored if he doesn't talk to someone) I ask him

"London...england." He answers.

I look at him strange.. Where is that? " never heard of it... Is it across seas?" We are almost to the hideout...After I speak to leader-sama...I will have fun with my new Slave...

"No it's on the western coast of here." (Idk if thats right)

"Oh... We are here... Don't say a word, got it?" Leader might be mad that I brought him here but it was that or kill him. We cant let a nice body like that go to waste...

He nods.

I can see the panic in his eyes.. Heh I guess I can use this soul bound jutsu so he can't run away from me. I secretly do the jutsu. We are here at leader-Sama's office, I knock on the door waiting for him to let me in.

I look around to see everyone looking at him...hungrily.

I smirk and turn to all of them." Don't even think about it.. He's mine.. I did the soul bound jutsu. He's my slave now..." I turned to leader. "...my mission was a success. I will take my leave now.. "

"What? Slave, and jutsu "AHHHHGHGH!"He screams as electricity

I smirk down at him." The jutsu means I can do what ever I want to, to you. And I can keep you from moving and your bound to me for the rest of your life. " I pull him up and take him to my room

"Wh-what are you g-gonna do to me? Tell me!" He demands.

I laugh. " I am going to do many things to you... You might not like it but I will..." I smirk as I hold him to the bed.

He struggles but im stronger and forces me down "N-no let me go!" He demands

I glare at him and smack him. "Look! It was either die or become my slave! I am nice compared to the others! They would let everyone have there way with you! Your lucky! " I yell at him

He whimpers as I yell "...lets see die or die on the inside...I don't see the difference..."

I smack him again. "Don't sass me! I think now maybe your going to get whipped!" I rip his shirt off and pull his pants down to leave his boxers.

"Ahh! N-no! Please..."He begs

I smirk. "To late.. " I put him on his stomach and pulled out a whip.

I slips a dog collar around his neck and pull hard "Ack *cough* *cough*"

I smirk at him. I then whip his back once.

"AHHH! Nnnn..."He bite the sheets.

I see a thin slash on his back and smirk. I whip him five more times. " does that hurt?~ "

He whimpers in response "Pl-please s-stop..."

I smirk and pull his boxers down and whip his ass. " I think not"

"A-ahhhh! NNN!" He bites the sheets harder

I chuckle and whip him two more times on the ass. I put the whip away and lick the blood from his back and ass cheeks. " now what shall we do?~"

*Wimpers* "S-sleep?"

I laugh," are you kidding me? We just got started!" I then smacked his still bleeding ass.

"O-oww..." He says wincing.

I smirk and bring out a kunai knife. "To make the others know you really are mine..~" I start cutting my initials into his shoulder.

Tears form in his eyes "Nnnn!"

I lick the blood off. I then kiss and lick down his back and then his hole. I stick my tongue in. I move it in and out.

"Ahh~ S-stop it that...nnn~ s-so gross.."

( it is weird people actually do that)

I smirk and push in two fingers roughly. " is that better?~"

"Ahh~!" He moans.

I then put a third in. Moving in and out roughly.

"Ahh~! S-slower..." He says gripping the sheets.

"No...Remember your my slave." I start going a bit faster adding the fourth one in harshly moving in and out.

"AHH~! P-please slower...master..." I grin.

"Didn't I say no!" I slapped his ass with my other hand. I harshly move my fingers in and out. "Do you want more whippings!"

"Ahh!~ N-no p-please..."

I smirk and pull out and then ask " are you a virgin?" If he is this is going to be so fun.

He blushes "Y-yes..."

"This is going to be so much fun! Believe it!( lol I had too)" I then lifted his ass up and rammed into him harshly.

"AHHHHH!" He screams as blood drips down my cock

I laugh and start thrusting into him hard. " Doesn't that fell so good!~ I think it does!~

"N-no it hurts!" he screams.

I keep on thrusting into him even harder and faster than before.

"P-p-please! STOP!" he begs

I bring out the whip and whip his back twice. " no... I am having to much fun!"

"Ahha!" Tears form in his eyes.

"Oh, are those tears? How sweet!" I whip his back again. I thrust even faster.

"Ahaha~ ow..."My body begins shaking. Tears roll down his face.

I know I'm about to cum. I start pulling his hair and whip him again with the other hand. " o-oooh! " I then cum into him.

"AHHH!" He screams as his own orgasm sprays onto the bed

I smirk. " I still want more. I'm not done." I put him to where he is facing me on his knees. I shove his face towards my cock. "Suck...Now!"

He slowly licks my cock, tasting the mixture of blood and semen.

I push his head down wanting him to go on. "Suck!"

"mmm..." I moan as he slowly sucks. Twirling his tounge around my cock making me moan

I moaned loudly. He knows how to use his tongue... "Faster!~"

He obeys and sucks faster while poking at my tip with his tounge Slowly he begin jerking himself.

I smirk at him. He will learn to enjoy this more. "You're really good at this."

I barely notice what he says but answer with "Mmmm..."

The vibrations of him speaking feels good. I then grab the back of his head and push forward wanting him to engulf me.

"MMPH!~" He trys to push back but im stronger.

I then shock him with a simple touch. Not enough for him to be in a lot of pain. " don't push against me slave"

"Nnn~! (Muffled) I'm s-sorry..."

I moaned from the vibrations. " I love it when you speak while doing this! It feels so good!"

"(muffled) Do you really? I had no Idea."

Oh my god yes! "Keep speaking or I will whip you again!"

"(muffled) What do you want me to say? I'm not good at this..."He smirks

"Anything! Just keep going!" I moan

"(Muffled) You gonna have to get me some new cloths...mmph!"He moans as I sends waves of cum down his throat.

"AAH! Oh my god.. That was the best blow job I have ever had..." I am so keeping him.

"mmph~ *gulp* *gulp* mmph!~ *Gulp* *gulp* gulp* MMPH!" I pull out and spread cum on my face

I grins "Believe it, bitch..."


End file.
